Glory-class Destroyer
Background The Glory-class Destroyer is part of the New Fleet Modernization Program and was designed to replace the older and war weary Configurate D-class Destroyer. Design Released Year 8 of the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression, the Glory-class Destroyer was the first major capital ship to enter the Terran Federation's Fleet, as part of the NFMP. It's arrival signaled a massive shift in Terran Federation Military doctrine throughout the war; the Glory-class would carry less troops and ground vehicles and instead would focus more on anti-ship, anti-starfighter, and other space-focused roles. The arrival of the Liberty-class Assault Ships a year later would explain the shift in doctrine. Designed with speed, weaponry, and technology in mind, the Glory-class is equipped with state-of-the-art technology, from armor, Shields, weaponry, and a whole standard for engine technology for the Terran Federation. Fast-tracking targeting computers enables the Glory- class to track starfighters and gunships even with their larger weaponry. Manufacturer: '''Terran Engineering Shipwrights '''Line: ''Glory'' Model: Destroyer Class: 'Star Destroyer (see Anaxes War College System) '''Role: ' * Destroyer * Warship * Command Ship * Escort Carrier '''Cost: '''Not available for sale '''Length: 1,200 meters Maximum Acceleration: '''>3,000 '''MGLT: 65 Maximum Speed (atmosphere): '1,000 km/h '''Engine Units: '''5 (1 Star-Drive Engineering Section's Ion Engine Glory''-class Main Engine; 4 Star-Drive Engineering Section's Ion Engine Secondary Glory-class Max Engines) '''Hyperdrive Rating: Class 1 Hyperdrive Rating (normal, back-up): '''Class 18 '''Power Plant: 1 Ionization Reactor; 1 secondary (much smaller) Ionization Reactor for supplement power and emergency power support (both designed and made by Star-Drive Engineering Section) Armor (Hull plating): Titanium-reinforced Alusteel with Quadanium Steel frame. Bridge, Hanger Bay, and Reactor Core (Power Plant) are furthermore hardened with Durasteel. Shields: Rated to that of Home One = Special Design Features Redundant shielding with shield generators inside the ship to prevent easy destruction. Systems "With highly sophisticated sensors and communications, a single Liberty-class Assault Ship could act as a mobile command post for a world-wide invasion and often surpassed Super Carriers in command post roles during planetary invasions." Sensors: * Sensor suite * Com-scan Communications: 'Tactical Communications' ''Tactical III Far Reach Communications Operating System (TAC-FRC for short) '''Targeting Systems: SureTarget System's SureTarget Space Superiority Tactical Computer Targeting Systems Package ''(SureTarget-TSP for short) * Highly classified by the Terran Federation, this newly developed technology surpasses all other known targeting systems in the known galaxy and allows for quick-targeting of starfighters and gunships by larger ship-based weaponry. '''Cargo Capacity:' N/A Consumables: '''2 years '''Crew: '''25,000 '''Gunners: Unknown Security: '''534 * Marine Security Force: 450 Marines * Marine Special Action Force (SAF): 84 (two 42 personnel platoons) '''Passengers: '''1,368 * 1,342 Combat Battalion Personnel (see complement below) * 26 Aerial Crew ** 22 Aerial Pilots & Gunners ** 4 Mechanics Armament * 4 Heavy Turbolaser Turrets' ** port and starboard bow; retractable and 180 degree of coverage, 2 port, 2 starboard *** see rectangular-looking bays along bow side * 12' DBY-827 Heavy Dual Turbolaser Turrets' ** dorsal side, retractable; 6 port, 6 starboard *** see smaller square-like hatches along dorsal spine in between 6 larger hanger rectangular openings * 8 [[starwars:Quad_turbolaser_cannon|'Quad Turbolaser Turrets']] ** dorsal side aft of bridge; retractable; 2 port, 2 starboard in twin configurations *** see smaller square-like hatches aft of bridge * 45 [[starwars:XX-9_heavy_turbolaser|'XX-9 Heavy Turbolaser Turrets']] ** 15 bow, 15 port, 15 starboard * 34' Rapid Fire Medium Range Turbolaser Cannon''' ** Essentially a smaller and downgraded version of a DBY-827 with a shorter range and firepower then a standard turbolaser turret; excellent at close range ship to ship combat and anti-starfighter combat. *** 10 bow, 10 port, 10 starboard, 4 aft * 36''' Light Gun Batteries' ** 12 bow, 12 port, 12 starboard * 10 '''Multipurpose Missile Launcher Tubes' ** Located aft of ship; see brown circular hatches behind bridge weaponry (5 port & 5 starboard tubes) *** Assault Concussion Missile (100 carried; 10 per tube) *** Assault Proton Torpedoes (30 carried; 3 per tube) Complement Space Complement * 72 starfighters ** 48 Assault X 1 Multi-role Assault Fighters ** 12 Bombers ** 12 Interceptors * 6 Kraken-class Gunships * 7 Super Leviathan-class Heavy Lift Transport * 2 Super Leviathan-class Boarding Craft * 3 Super Leviathan-class Electronic Warfare Craft * 2 Super Leviathan-class AEW&C * 6 Tactical Combat Lifts Ground Complement * 1 Combat Battalion Aerial Complement * 1 Strike Eagle-class Low Altitude Assault Craft * 1 Vulture-class Low Altitude Utility Gunship * 1 Vulture-class Low Altitude Medivac * 3 Vulture-class Low Altitude Utility Transports Special Notes None History Data Category:Fleet